One day at a time
by leddielover24
Summary: Im not good at summaries... Just read and review
1. Chapter 1

One day at a time

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please be nice!

Lorens P.O.V.

I was so happy to finally have Eddie back. The last few weeks have been hell without him. When I finally got him back I thought that he was going to leave again. I am so grateful to Chloe, but I still don't trust Chloe. Eddie keeps telling me about this Leah girl and her brother Jeremy. He said that they were the people that helped him back in Ojai, but he really doesn't want to talk about it. I am getting really suspicious about Leah. Every time I ask him about her, but everytime I do he says nothing happened. I trust Eddie and he would never lie to me or do anything to hurt me…. Right?

Eddies P.O.V.

Its really good to have Loren back. I missed her so much and Leah was really starting to creep me out. Loren asked me about her and I told her that nothing happened. I was going to tell her but I just got her back and I don't want to loose her again. I feel terrible for lying to her and im going to tell her the truth just not yet. She is going to do her concert in New York in a couple of days and I don't want to distract her or cause her any pain. I love Loren and I ould do anything for her, I just hope that when I tell her about the kiss that she realizes I didn't tell her because I didn't want to hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while! I might stop so please read and review! Here is chapter 2! **

**T**

Lorens P.O.V.

I laid on Eddie shoulder and watched him sleep. He looked so adorable, but I feel like something is up… He told me about Leah but I feel like something elses happened… I need to find out. I gently wake him up with a kiss. His eyes fluttered open.

Eddie- Wow someone missed me!

Loren_ Yea I did but that's not why I woke you up…

Eddie- Whats wrong?

Loren- I feel like your not telling me something about Leah…

Eddie-W-What do you mean?

Loren- Did something happen between you guys?

Eddies P.O.V.

I really don't want to lie to Loren but I know that if I don't tell her I could ruin everything.. Well here goes nothing…

Eddie- Loren me and Leah…..

I was just about to tell her when something caught my eye.

Person- Eddie!

Oh-No…..

**Cliffhanger…..Well there it is hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review…. Ill submit another chapter when I get 20 or more reviews! P.M. me ideas about what you think should happen! Anyways Love you guys!**

**XOXO**

**T**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is short! I don't want to make them longer until I know if it's good or not! PM me your Ideas! So here it is! **

Eddies POV

AS I turned around it was none other than Tyler Rorke. God I hate that guy! I just hope he doesn't try to stir up any trouble with me and Loren. Honestly why is he even here?

Tyler- Eddie it's great to know that you're not "dead" I really missed you buddy!

Tyler said this with this smirk on his face….. My blood was boiling…It took everything in my power not to punch him.

Eddie- Save it Tyler what do you want

Tyler- I didn't come to see you I came to talk to Loren.

Eddie- Whatever you have to say to Loren you can say to me...

Tyler- Alright… Well Kid remember when Eddie went missing and you were so so so distraught that he had gone… Like you were heartbroken… sad…unhappy-

Eddie- What are you getting at Tyler...?

Tyler- Well Loren while you were mourning over the 'death' of Eddie… He was cheating on you with the girl that saved his life.

Loren's POV

I felt like my whole world came crashing down. Tyler could be lying just to get under my skin… Eddie would never cheat on me…. He loves me... Right?

Loren- Eddie?

Eddie- Loren no just let me explain-

Tyler- No I'll let Leah explain

Leah's POV

I feel really bad for lying to Loren but she doesn't deserve Eddie. He should be with me... Not her... After this Eddie will be in my arms, I just know it.

Leah- It's true. WE were at the motel and Eddie kissed me. I pushed him off because I knew that you were his girlfriend, but he kept coming on to me. I finally gave in because it felt so right. I'm so sorry Loren; I never meant to hurt you.

Tyler- See Loren Eddie doesn't love you never has… never will

Eddie's POV

I couldn't believe that Leah would lie to Loren like that. After all that I did for her, she would betray me like this. I have to talk to Loren.

Eddie- Loren please let me explain

Loren- You kissed her?

Eddie- yes… well no… well sort of

Loren- I asked you if anything happened between you two and you said no… You lied to me...

Eddie- Loren please-

Loren- You said you loved me…

Eddie- I do love you-

Loren- Save it… I'm so stupid why a guy like you would go for a girl like me….. We are over

Eddie- Loren waits...

Loren- Do u know what sucks? You know what sucks when you fall for a guy you know isn't right for you? You fall anyway because you think that he might be different.

I tried to reply but Loren was already gone. I was heartbroken. Loren, the light of my life, was gone.

Leah- Eddie isn't this great now we can be together!

Eddie- Are you delusional! You lied to Loren and now I lost her! I will NEVER be in love with you and we will NEVER be together! Stay out of my life! I mean it!

With that I ran away to find Loren..

Loren's POV

I couldn't breathe… All men were the same but I thought Eddie was going to be different! I didn't even know how fast I was driving. Tears were clouding my view. I went to wipe the tears from my eyes…. All of a sudden I saw two bright lights and then darkness.

**Cliffhanger! Well there you have it Chapter 3! It's a little longer and I hope you guys like it! Keep Reading and Reviewing! Until next time!**

**XOXO**

**Torryn**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note

Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter! I decided to host a little contest. Im a little blocked so PM me your ideas on what you think should happen next and which ever one fits my plot best will be put into my story. Please get your ideas into me by Thursday or Friday. I want to have a new chapter up by Saturday! So good luck and thank you so much for reading!

XOXO

Torryn


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while ive been really busy with school and stuff, but here is Chapter 3! Enjoy**

Lorens POV

When I wake up I see a lot of bright lights on me. Where am I? The last thing I remember is Eddie cheating on me and then me going home. I try to get up but my whole body aches.. I look over and see my mom.

Nora- Loren… Honey… Oh my god your okay! Doctor! Doctor!

Loren- Mom stop yelling please.. My head hurts.

Nora- O sorry honey

Loren- Mom where am I? What happened?

Nora- Loren, you got into a car accident and have been in a coma for the last 3 weeks.

I couldn't believe it. That's why I couldn't remember anything and that explains why my whole body hurts. OMG….. Where is Eddie? Was he with me? Is he worried about me? I need to ask.

Loren- Mom where is Eddie? Is he ok.

Nora- Umm honey, I need to tell you something about Eddie..

Loren- Mom where is he?

Eddie- Loren, Eddie was chasing you and he was in a car accident too.

Loren- Oh my gosh mom please don't tell me he is dead..

Nora- No he is not dead, but he did suffer head trauma and has a bit of amnesia.

Loren- How much amnesia does he have?

Nora- Lore-

Loren- MOM HOW MUCH AMNESIA DOES EDDIE HAVE?

Nora- He doesn't remember the last 6 months.

I couldn't breathe when my mom said this. I cant believe Eddie couldn't remember any of our relationship. I should've let him explain! Then none of this would've happened! Its all of my fault. Tears stream down my face. This is the worst day of my life.

Eddies POV

I wake up in a hospital bed and see my dad asleep in a chair.

Eddie- Pops?

Max- Eddie? O thank god you are ok!

Eddie- Yeah, but I feel like I got hit by a bus.

Max- Yeah you got into a car accident and got a little bit of amnesia.

Eddie-Really?

Max- yes. How much do you remember?

Eddie- Well, for starters I remember Chole cheating on me and then I remember Loren winning my song writing contest and the-

Max- Wait you remember Loren?

Eddie- Yea.. Wait why did you sound so surprised?

Max- No reason… What else do u remember about her?

Eddie- I remember her being there for me after the whole Chloe thing, I remember surprising her and work and I remember taking her home after my birthday dinner and kissing her… Oh my gosh what else happened with Loren?

Max- Well you guys have been dating for 6 months, and then u went missing and everyone thought you were dead and then you came back and told her you loved her. Do you remember any of that?

Eddie- No..

Max-….. Ok well get some rest we can talk again tomorrow.

Eddie- Ok.. Love you Pops.

Max- Love you too son.

I feel awful for doing this to Loren. I cant remember anything and she might feel like im leaving her, but in going to do my best to remember. Because I know if I fell for her once, I can easily fall for her again.

**Well that's it for today! Keep inboxing me your ideas and I may just use it! Keep R&R! Love you Guys**

**XOXO**

**T**


End file.
